Consumed
by Silvergrotto
Summary: Takes place after Full Circle! Adriane, Emily, and Kara have to protect Ravenswood's new secret: It has replaced Avalon as the home of all magic! The girls also have to explain Zach, Marlin, and Lorren to their families and friends! The first couple chapters has nothing to do with the boys, but they'll be a-coming! Is better than the summary sounds (I hope!) My first Fanfic! R R!
1. Dreams

**Adriane**

The tall girl was running, as fast as she could, through the forest. A black wolf with green eyes ran beside her to her left. A silver wolf, slightly bigger than the first, with golden eyes ran on her right. Above Adriane, far above, a large red dragon was performing loops and barrel rolls. Upon the dragon's back, sat a boy with sand colored, blond hair who laughed into the wind as the dragon dove towards the earth.

Adriane laughed as well. She ran faster and faster, the wolves easily keeping pace. She glanced up again, looking for the dragon and the boy, but all she saw was sky. The two had disappeared. Her gaze traveled to the silver wolf on her right, but she too had gone. After staring at the place where the silver wolf had been, Adriane whipped her head around to look at the black wolf, her best friend. He was no longer at her side. Adriane stopped quickly and looked around, frantically searching for her friends, but she was alone. As the girl sunk to her knees, the ground beneath her tore open into a black abyss. Adriane screamed, disappearing into the shadows of her own fear.

_"Packmate,"_ Dreamer said as Adriane shot upright in her bed, drenched in sweat. The black wolf looked at her sadly, concern clear in his green eyes.

"I'm fine, Dreamer," she said softly, but it was clear by the look in the wolf's eyes that he was not convinced. "Really, I am. Just a bad dream, that's all. Go back to sleep," Dreamer reluctantly closed his eyes, his ear twitching in frustration.

_"Tell Emily,"_ He told her, drifting off into sleep. Adriane's dark eyes stared at the dreamcatcher above her head as she fell into a deep sleep.

In her dream, Adriane saw a door. It was old and wooden and carved with odd patterns. The warrior pushed open the door and stepped through–into a field. The long grass stretched to the horizon in all directions. "Where am I?" Adriane asked, but no one was there to answer. In the distance, very far off, Adriane could see what looked like a figure. She made her way toward the figure, but as she approached she found that it was a ring of objects, not a person.

The first object was a tall golden torch, blazing bright, even in the sunlight. It was as tall as the warrior herself. Adriane approached it cautiously, stretching out her fingers toward the torch. The flames seemed to shy from her touch, bending away from the girl's outstretched hand. She backed away slowly, very confused, and moved clockwise to the next object.

An intricate silver birdbath which held shimmering, tranquil water. The birdbath seemed like it was made of water itself, but she could feel how solid it was when she brushed her hand against the rim. She reached down to immerse her fingertips in the crystal clear water, but as her hand entered the bowl, the liquid fled from her hand as the fire had, retreating to the edges. Adriane shook her head slightly and moved on to the next object.

A tall grandfather clock was next in line. It was the purest of whites and the pendulum beyond the glass swung to and fro in a steady rhythm. Adriane stroked the smooth edges of the clock, wondering how the objects, of which there were five, had gotten to where they were. As her hand came in contact with the glass that protected the pendulum, it seemed to melt away like ice and her hand fell through. It lightly brushed the swinging disk which immediately stopped swinging, coming to a stand still in the center of the old clock. Adriane tried to manually begin the pendulum again, but it wouldn't budge, no matter how hard she tried. Sadly, Adriane moved on.

An iridescent bird cage was next in the circle. It held a small, white bird with a crystal beak which was hopping around, singing a gleeful song. Adriane didn't want to break the cage as she had the clock, so she moved on without hesitation.

The last object in the circle was a willow tree. There was nothing really special about the tree's appearance, but Adriane could sense the life that coursed through it. She brought her hand close to the luscious green leaves and they crept through the air toward her fingers. Her excitement growing, the warrior stepped forward towards the tree. Without warning, the leaves closest to her fell of the branch and began to swirl around her. Adriane took a step to her right, trying not to damage the bird cage. When she did this, one leaf, just one, came in contact with the flames of the torch.

Although the leaf was engulfed by flames, it kept flying. Leaf after leaf seemed to grab onto the flames until the willow tree had ignited, burning with unnatural light. Then the tree fell. The wide branches of the willow covered the crystal birdcage like a blanket, and, to add to the disarray, the small bird began chirping erratically, singing a song of fear. The bird finally worked up the nerve to climb through the dented bars of the cage and fly–straight into the large clock.

Now, although the bird was not very large, it was flying _extremely_ fast. This caused the white grandfather clock to fall over as well. The clock shattered as it hit the ground and the shards of white changed color to a deep bronze. The pendulum swung out from the clock and soared through the air almost as well as the bird. And if you haven't picked up on the way Adriane's dream is turning out, I'll tell you that the pendulum landed in the silver birdbath and splashed the water onto the golden torch. This, of course, abruptly put out the fire that sat there.

Only after every, single object had been ruined did the chaos stop and give Adriane a chance to look at what she had begun. And the warrior stopped as well. She stopped, stared, and then sunk to her knees, bursting into tears.


	2. Ghost Girl

**AUTHOR's NOTE: Sorry for taking so long! I've been testing: MEAs, NEWEAs, NECAPs, OWLs, NEWTs. Nah, just MEAs, but NEWEAs are coming up... grrr. I'm so happy about the reviews! I got 5 of 'em! That's pretty good for my first story. I really want to thank Alexa S for her comments that got me up and writing this chapter! Review please, the more reviews, the faster I'll write! The best commenter will get mentioned in my author's note (yay for them)! Anyway, to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I forgot to give credit in my last chapter! These characters belong to Rachel Roberts (except for Lauren Mills, who I created). Thanks!**

**Emily**

Emily was packing up her flute after band practice when she felt it. The blue and green healing jewel that was fastened around her wrist by her silver bracelet had begun to pulse with bright red light. She jumped up and ran to the door as quickly as she could. She knew what that red light meant, what the searing pain that had shot up her arm stood for. Somewhere nearby, maybe right under her nose, an animal was hurt and needed her help.

Emily followed the light, somehow knowing how to interpret the pulses to help her find the injured animal. Eventually she came upon an abandoned alley and she peered inside cautiously. She heard ragged breathing in one of the far corners and crept slowly toward the sound.

She thought that there was nothing there at first, the creature was so transparent, but after a couple of seconds she saw the outline of a figure. It looked like a tall girl in dark clothes, but she was ghostly. See-through. There was nothing left but a shimmer of what once was. She was facing the wall and she was panting heavily. Emily approached the girl as quietly as she could and the girl didn't seem to hear her. "Are you alright?" Emily asked.

"I'm fine," the girl said quietly, as if her voice was just an echo. "Really, I am. Just a bad dream, that's all. Go back to sleep,"

Emily stopped, puzzled by the girl's words. "What?" she asked.

The girl flickered, and the heavy breathing stopped abruptly. "Where am I?" she asked suddenly, spinning around, but she stayed in the shadows and Emily couldn't make out her face.

"You're–" Emily took a deep breath, "You're in Stonehill, Pennsylvania. I'm Emily. What's your name?" The healer tried to sound friendly as she said this, but the introduction came out in a scared tone. The ghost girl didn't answer. She turned her head slightly to each side as if looking around and then she stepped further into the alley and Emily saw her face clearly for the first time.

Emily let out a loud gasp as the girl's features came into focus. Although she was thin and pale and looked more like a skeletal figure than a girl, it was the same face she'd known for months. The girl looked past Emily, squinted as if she were trying to see something far away, and then walked past Emily and through the wall on the other side of the alley.

"Adriane?"

Emily stared at where her spectral friend had disappeared, the fear in her heart growing by the second.

* * *

**Kara**

Kara Davies shook her long, blonde hair out of her face and took a deep breath. She ran forward as fast as she could and jumped into the air, spinning and flipping. She landed and completed a cartwheel before finishing in a split. Kara's unicorn jewel lit up in a bright flash and the other girls in the gymnasium gasped in surprise. "What a finishing touch!" one complemented, "How'd she get it to do that?"

Kara simply smiled and glanced at the head cheerleader, Lauren Mills, hope in her eyes. Lauren sighed heavily. "You were _okay_," she said slowly, "But your form was sloppy and your finish was _much_ too flashy. You need to remember who the focus should be on when we're performing, and that was obviously _not_ on your mind. Sorry, maybe next time," The girl smiled in a spoiled, stuck-up way, and called for the next performer.

Kara got up from the floor and jogged over to her friends Tiffany Barron, Heather Wilson, and Molly Reilly, who were waiting for her at the edge of the gym. "That was _totally_ unfair!" Tiffany cried. The other girls nodded sympathetically.

"It's okay. Lauren has a lot on her mind," Kara told them.

"Yeah," Heather agreed, "Lauren has a lot on her mind, such as _her_ wants, _her_ needs, _her_ hair, _her_ makeup, and _her_ clothes. So yeah, just herself in general," Molly and Tiffany laughed, but Kara had frozen, her jewel had started throbbing like crazy. It glowed bright red and pulled her in the direction of the door.

"I've gotta go guys," Kara said, "Emily and Adriane need help at Ravenswood. It's _super_ important. Like, some of the animals are, like, diseased, and they need my help with the medicine and stuff, so...bye!" Kara left before her friends could protest and she fled from the school, following her jewel.

After running for some time, Kara found herself at the entrance to an empty alley. Her jewel suddenly stopped and she looked around. "Seriously?" she asked the alley, "You seriously had to lead me, like, all the way here from school _for nothing_?"

"Kara!" the blazing star heard a familiar voice yell from the alley. She squinted a bit to see in the darkness and spotted Emily running towards her. Kara smiled and waved happily.

"What's up Em?" Kara's smile dropped, "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Have you seen Adriane recently?" Emily asked, her face was pale and she was shaking. Kara shook her head, which caused Emily to groan. "I think I just saw her, but she wasn't _her_," Kara raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks for the details. Could you explain a little more?"

Emily swallowed loudly, "She was–well–I think she was dead,"

* * *

**AUTHOR's NOTE: OooOOOoOoOooh cliff hanger! I'll try not to be super long on the next chapter, but motivate me with reviews! Thank you! :D**


	3. A New Mystery

**Kara**

"Dead?" Kara asked, not believing the news, "What do you mean 'dead'?"

"Dead. Not living. What else could I mean by 'dead'?" Emily said sadly, her distress coming out as sarcasm. She was twirling her short red hair with her fingers in a nervous way.

"You saw the body?" Kara inquired. Her head was spinning. She had _lots_ of friends, close friends, distant friends, best friends, animal friends, and mage friends. Adriane had been one of her closest mage friends (friends who use magic). And now she was just _dead_?

"No, not her body...her _ghost_," Emily told the blazing star in a low voice. "I saw Adriane's ghost!" The healer burst into a fit of tears. After a few minutes of trying to comfort her friend, Kara heard footsteps behind them. Kara spun around.

"What on the Web?" Kara asked as she saw the person standing before her, "Now I'm _really_ confused,"

* * *

**Beasley Windor**

"You can't do this to me!" Beasley Windor shrieked at the head councilman. He ignored her, slamming the great doors of the Town Hall in her beet-red face. 's beady eyes glared at the doors for a moment before she spun around, brushed her short brown hair over her shoulders, and marched away from the Stonehill Town Hall.

"Fired?!" growled t herself as she walked, "They can't fire me! I'm the best council member they've got! I'm the only one who was smart enough to know about that no good–" She stopped walking.

narrowed her eyes as she remembered the cause of her trouble. She'd wanted to mow down that ridiculous wildlife preserve to make something worth having: a beautiful country club.

And yet three teenage girls had outsmarted her. They had taken their magic and gotten her fired. Yes, _magic_. Unnatural powers that didn't belong here on Earth. "They didn't believe me!" cried, "The council thought I'd gone mad and they–" she paused mid-sentence. "And they fired me,"

Beasley Windor gazed ahead triumphantly, "If I can prove that it exists, that _magic_, they'll take me back, being the only sane one! They'll made me head of the council! They'll _have_ to, seeing as I'm the only one with any sense!" She smiled to herself, happily adopting her new plan, and then she turned on her heels and headed home to plot her revenge on the mages.

* * *

**Emily**

"What on the Web?" Kara asked, confusion clear in her voice, "Now I'm _really_ confused," Emily glanced up, spotting the blurry, blond hair of her friend through her tears. She saw another figure too, and her heart leapt to her throat.

Emily sprang forward with a cry of "Adriane!" and threw her arms around her tired looking, but very much alive, best friend. "We thought you were dead! And now you're not! And we're so super happy!"

"Um, okay." Adriane said, "Why would you think I'd died?"

"Emily saw your ghost," Kara explained, "By the way, you look like a ghost yourself. Where have you been all day?" Adriane shrugged her shoulders, shaking her head and squinting as if she were trying to remember something.

"No idea. I was on my way to school this morning and I think I passed out. I woke up about two hours ago, but I didn't think going to school had any point, seeing as it was already after noon. I've been in Ravenswood ever sense, just helping out around the preserve,"

"So why are you here now?" Kara questioned, suspicion dripping from her words.

"Calm down, Barbie, my jewel started glowing and stinging so I followed it in this direction. It stopped a couple of minutes ago, but then I heard crying so I came here. I don't know what happened, you guys have any idea?"

Emily stood up and wiped the tears from her cheeks, "Nope, but I think I know who might be able to explain this," The three girls looked at each other and spoke at the same time.

"Tweek,"


	4. Solved

**Ozzie**

"It wouldn't hurt you to help me Ozzie," Tweek said from the corner of the Ravenswood Manor library. He had been paying attention to a diagram of some sort of something-or-other and had walked into a bookshelf. All of the books had fallen towards his tiny, earthy figure and he was trapped beneath a large, thick copy of _The Encyclopedia of Everything._

"You know," Ozzie said thoughtfully, "I _would_ help you, I really would! It's just that I'm all the way over here, spending time with this amazing bucket of fried chicken," Ozzie licked his fingers happily and thought he heard Tweek mutter something about ferrets having a low intelligence level, but before he could dwell on it, the three mages had burst into the room and headed in his direction.

"Ozzie, where's Tweek?" Emily asked quickly.

"Please say he's not out in the preserve," Kara pleaded. Ozzie looked at Adriane, confusion seeping into his eyes.

"I don't really know what's going on," the warrior said nonchalantly, shrugging and shaking her head. Ozzie blinked before pointing towards Tweek, who was still stuck under the encyclopedia.

"Tweek!" Kara shrieked, "Stop messing around! This is a very serious matter!" Ozzie glanced a Emily, but the healer's eyes were locked on Tweek. Ozzie then turned to Adriane, who mouthed "I died" and then shrugged again.

Emily began to explain what had happened, how she had seen Adriane's ghost and then Adriane herself had appeared, confusing the three of them thoroughly. Ozzie listened intently, absorbing every detail, while Tweek didn't seem to be listening, inspecting his HORARF (Tweek's own little _Encyclopedia of Everything_) with all of his interest. After a couple of minutes, Emily stopped talking to stare at him. "Tweek? Are you even listening?"

"Hm? Oh, of course. I knew what was wrong from the moment you entered the room," Emily's jaw dropped, her eyes wide.

"Why didn't you say anything? Can't you tell we're distressed?"

"Of course, but I'm allowed to have a little fun, aren't I?"

"NO!" The three girls shouted in unison. The little stick figure stared at them for a moment, eyes wide, before continuing with his explanation.

"Adriane didn't die. She _echoed_," Tweek smiled at them, but when they didn't smile back, his smile fell into a frown. "You can't tell me that you don't know what echoing is," The girls didn't answer. Sighing, Tweek told them. "Echoing is part of the dream state, very common with mistwolves. It's when a dream that holds a message is _so_ important that it has to happen more than once. Usually, a part of the mistwolf's spirit is temporarily separated from their being in order to relive the dream for better understanding of it. Adriane simply _echoed_. A small part of her soul parted from her body so that she could speak to the person that she had a conversation with in her dream,"

"But...I didn't talk to anyone in my dream. It was just me, alone in the big, empty field," Ozzie started, his amber eyes growing wide.

"Field? What field? What was it like?"

"Well, it was big and empty, hence the term 'big, empty field'," Adriane said sarcastically. Ozzie frowned at her and was about to say something else when Dreamer and Lyra burst into the room.

"_We have a problem_," Lyra said quickly, "_ is at the front gates_,"

* * *

**Beasley Windor**

Mrs. Beasley Windor hid in the bushes at Ravenswood Animal Preserve right next to the gates. She was dressed in camouflage and was wearing a hat plastered with mud and leaves. "This time," she said quietly to herself, "This time I'll get something to prove I'm right,"

Keeping her head down, she crept forward into the preserve. From bush to brush, tree to tree, she tried to stay hidden. "Th–they can't outsmart me," She growled, "They c–can't have eyes everywhere. It's–it's _impossible_ for them to know," Since she had been fired, she had begun stuttering. And fumbling. Lots of fumbling. After a while, she'd become used to it, but it didn't help her stealth when she couldn't stop tripping and dropping things.

, peeking over a juniper bush, spotted two odd looking deer. They had long ears, were striped, and (weirdest of all) had fur that was a soft shade of green. The strange deer walked side by side into the forest and, without them noticing, Beasley Windor followed them.

* * *

**Emily**

"We need to stop her from reaching the secret glade!" Kara screeched.

Ariel flew through the open window suddenly, _"There's nooo way we can possibly stop her!"_

"Wrong," Adriane said quickly, "I can ask Stormbringer to step in, maybe she can slow down for a while," Emily sat through all of this, stunned into silence and, once again, powerless to stop Ravenswood from being exposed. If only there was something she could do...

Bingo.

Without being seen by the others, the healer slipped out of the library door and straight into the forest. She ran as fast as she could through the trees, looking and listening for any sign of . She finally heard what she needed. "I n–never thought I'd f–find something like this! What p–proof! What magic..."

Emily thought she had heard wrong. Ariel had said that had been moving towards the glade, but at the moment they were closer to the portal field... Oh no. Emily sprinted forward just in time to see the portal closing. was still in the portal field, she hadn't gone through the portal, but three new faces were also in the field. Three faces that Emily knew well.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Asked one.

"Positive. Lorren and I have been here before," said another.

"Yes, Marlin, Zach speaks the truth. This is Ravenswood." The three boys only then seemed to notice , staring at them with an odd sort of hunger. A _need_ for something. For proof.

"Oops," Marlin said quietly. Emily's mind was whirring.

Yeah, Oops.


End file.
